


The Lost Princess

by thequeenmeera



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Memory Loss, No Surprises Here, Poor Rickon, also i have no idea if there's even going to be a villain, but show!Jon is making me feel sick, i also killed off the rest of the starklings for the same reason, i'm not basing anything in science, i'm too mad for that, i'm very sorry about rickon, this fic is my happy place, was originally going to be about Arya and Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenmeera/pseuds/thequeenmeera
Summary: Yep this is 1000% based directly on Don Bluth's Anastasia, there will be no surprises here just enjoy the ride!





	The Lost Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out for the summer (minus summer courses) so I expect to be more productive in fic writing. This will be pretty easy to get out since I'm just adapting the plot. I'm not even sure if there will be a villain.

In the summer of the seventh year since the ending of the War for the Dawn and the beginning of the great spring Brandon Stark, King in the North found himself cold and alone. He knew he wasn’t alone, not truly. He had his wife, their two children; but he still felt empty, like there was a piece missing. He thought it was because his wolf had the same emptiness, a sister who was still missing. Missing but not gone; Bran could feel her heart beat somewhere far away even without the power from the gods.

He knew he had one sister still alive, two of them when there had once been six. He needed to find her. Bran discussed the problem with his wife. “I have to find Arya, she’s out there somewhere I can _feel_ it but without my legs...”

“Then we can offer a reward, send men to search for her.”

“That’s been done.”

“Not in years, not since she first disappeared and it was the Lannisters looking for her that time. Why would she have wanted to be found by them?”

Meera’s hands were warm and dry in his cold hands and her green eyes sparkled. “She is alive…” He could hear the baby laughter through the open door to the nursery. “I want my sister back.”

Within weeks the news had flown from Winterfell to every corner of the seven kingdoms, or what remained of them. Anyone who brought the King in the North’s sister Arya of House Stark to him would be rewarded with ten thousand dragons and a lordship. As is natural when such great rewards are offered the people reacted, thousands of young women were brought to the newly rebuilt keep of Winterfell, presented to the king, and subsequently rejected.

News of such magnitude of course made its way across the Narrow Sea and to the ears of the disgraced former hand of the king returned to smuggler Davos Seaworth. Ser Davos who had never dared return to Westeros after failing to save the young Rickon Stark as well as his king and princess saw an opportunity in the possibility that Arya Stark may yet be alive. After some hours of deliberation in a wine sink he sought out one of his contacts, a young smith and skilled fighter by the name of Gendry who bore a striking resemblance to his dead king.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at [theladymeera](https://theladymeera.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
